


My Queen

by Dango_Pontes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_Pontes/pseuds/Dango_Pontes
Summary: When the lies go too far, things change, perhaps too quickly and drastically.Lila pits everyone against Marinette.Adrian is no longer reliable, a good intention does not justify his lousy advice and his growing obsession with Ladybug.Transfer is the only option, and this time Plagg himself will choose the ring bearer.And this time the God will not see the chosen one of his beloved die at the hands of an error.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard/Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"MY LADY DOESN'T DESERVE THAT OR HER ..."

After a conversation in which many tears were shed, the student left the school and the teacher, promising to tell her parents everything this time.

• Marinette  
I cross the school as if a weight is being lifted off my shoulders, the way to the bakery was much shorter since all this confusion started.

I open the door to the confectionery and watch my mother leave the kitchen in surprise.

Sabine: Honey?  
Mari: Mom, I have to confess something, can you hear me? - I lift the shirt showing some bruises - It is important  
Sabine: Marinette! What happened? - She runs up to me  
Tom: I will close the bakery go inside

With a wave, we go up the stairs to the living room, tears make my watery eyes .

Heavy steps go up the stairs and soon my dad is sitting next to me too.

Tom: Can you tell us  
Mari: Bullying - I shoot words before I start to cry

Sabine: Who's doing this to you?  
Tom: You can tell us, and I promise I'll take care of that  
Mari: There is a new girl at my school, Lila  
Tom: Is she responsible?  
Mari: She lied to everyone and ... - The sob came and before I lost myself in tears, my mother hugged me, gave me strength - She said she would turn everyone against me, but I thought our friendship would help to see between her lies  
Sabine: But it didn't stop  
Mari: At first it was like I was lying, so ...  
Tom: The attacks started  
Mari: At first she just intimidated me in the bathroom, then it was the push, started with her and spread to others  
Tom: And why have you never told us that before? - He hugs me - We could have helped

Mari: I thought it would pass, but she started putting her things in mine  
Sabine: What do you mean?  
Mari: So they started hitting me, I tried to talk to someone, but ...  
Tom: Only?

"Adrien: I don't think you should tell anyone  
Mari: Adrien ... Why?  
Adrien: Because she hasn't hurt anyone yet  
Mari: And me?  
Adrien: I will try to help you, everything will be fine as long as we are together "

Tom:but wasn't stayed? ...

Sabine: All names  
Mari:all names? What do you mean mommy?

Sabine: All names of those who did this to you, starting today, are banned from the bakery

Tom: That looks right  
Mari: I want to transfer  
Tom: In the middle of the year?  
Sabine: I'm going to call someone who can help, in the meantime you will shower and rest

Mari: What are you going to do?  
Sabine: resolve this

I just agree and go to the room, on the walls, pictures and more pictures of them.  
Project drawings and ready models.

That hurt, it hurt to see Adrien's photos and remember his words.

As if I'm not were important.

\- Marinette - a thin voice called  
Mari: Hi Tikki  
Tikki: What are you thinking about?  
Mari: Just trying to understand why this is all happening to me  
Tikki: Marinette ...  
Mari: I just want to know if I did something wrong with them ... - I throw myself on the bed forcing my face on the pillow  
Tikki: Do you want to know something that happened to all the ladybugs?  
Mari: I think so ...  
Tikki: The truth is that it didn't happen to all of them, but sometimes an enemy gets in the way, it's because of a little thing,all things change

Mari: I did not understand

Tikki: There are a number of paths, such as the times when Ladybug or Chat Noir died when getting together, how they prospered when abdicating the title , you are different.

Mari: Different how?  
Tikki: You do things differently, you really talk to me, instead of treating me like an object, your inspiration and talent existed long before I got in your way  
Mari: you're just speaking out

She floats in my face and puts her hands on my nose.

Tikki: You know I would never do that  
Mari: I know, sorry to doubt you ...It's just that -

There is an explosion noise somewhere in the city.

Mari: An akuma! Come on Tikki!  
Tikki: Right!  
Mari: Tikki! by stains! Heyyy!

I transform and go to the roofs of Paris to Eiffel Tower, because every villain loves to end the source of tourism.

"Seriously, what's wrong with these people?"

Noir: Good to see you again, my lady - he comes to hug me  
Mari: Let me go  
Noir: Sure - He lets me go - Who are we going to rock today?  
Mari: Her name is Queen Glitter and it shoots jets of glitter that turn people into

He jumps in Akumatizada's direction before I finish speaking.

Noir: I will finish you off to be with my lady!

With no options, I throw myself in the middle of the fight and use the yo-yo to pull off the Chat, but he just pulls me towards him using the rope and putting us on the firing line.

Queen: Give me your miracle! - shoots a jet of glitter

I jump away, but Chat is irresponsible and uses the stick to push her.  
He didn't seem to want to collaborate.

Mari: Talisman! - It falls into my hands ... - A Storz key?

My vision turns gray and I see something covered in red, a fire hydrant.  
While Chat and Queen Glitter struggled, the cat took the joke by forcing puns.  
I go to a fire hydrant and open it at once, reaching the akumatizada, with the glow out of the way, I see a small spot on your belt.  
I catch it with the yo-yo, throw it on the floor and break it with my foot.

Mari: No more akuma! - I take the butterfly and purify it - Bye, bye, butterfly -I take the key and play up - Miraculos ladybug!

Ladybugs clean up the damage and a little girl is left on the floor.

Ladybug ?! Excuse! I just wanted to put a little sparkle on my fantasy, but the mother wouldn't let me - she speaks tearfully  
Lady: Okay, everybody gets upset sometimes  
\- Seriously?! - It sounded more excited this time  
Lady: Yes, chat, can you take her home?  
Chat: Why?  
Lady: My transformation will end  
Chat: So what? Don't you trust me to know who you are ?!  
Lady: That is not the question ...  
Chat: So what it is? ?  
Lady: It's for our protection! From our families!  
Chat: Do you know what I think? You're just a cold, heartless cow who doesn't know how to give back the feelings of others  
Lady: No ... Until you ...  
Chat: Do you know the boy you like? He will never want someone who despises the feelings of others like that ...

My earrings ring and I get ready to leave, but Chat takes my arm.

Chat: You heartless bitch, I will give it to your shitty sweetheart

Something bubbles in my stomach.  
Hate.  
I'm tired of being the one who always gets beatenand never hits, and as the wise Timão said.  
"If the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world"  
Under the eyes of reporters, I use the yo-yo to hit him in the head.  
And on impulse, I run home.  
When I get to the balcony, I hang up and go to my room.  
I take the pictures off the wall, tear the dresses I made for my friends.

Mari: No! They haven't been friends in a long time!

I take the cell phone chip and break it in the middle.  
Format the computer.  
I put everything in a box and threw it away.  
When I'm done, I go back to my room.  
I throw myself on the bed.  
And after weeks of shit, I allow myself to cry until exhaustion takes over, Tikki being the only company by my side.

Mari: It hurts a lot Tikki ...  
Tikki: I'm with you Marinette ...

Adrien  
I reach the room through the window and unscrew it.

Adrien: How can she Plagg? Don't you accept my love?  
Plagg: I always said, love is boring - He floats to the cheese tray on the bed - But boy, you were an idiot  
Adrien: What do you mean?  
Plagg: You are not a lady, unless you want to lose her  
Adrien: SHE IS MINE  
Plagg: Gar-

I run to the cat and hold it with my hands

Adrien: LOOK HERE, STUPID CAT! SHE IS ONLY MY AND NO ONE ELSE!

He squirmed and his eyes challenged me in fury.

Plagg: Kid  
Adrien: She is mine  
Plagg: No, she is not and never was and it took me a long time to see him

My vision starts to darken and I feel nauseous.

Plagg: You were a promising black cat, but you got lost along the way, boy

My vision is blurred and I can see the little God going to my hand, I can feel him taking off the ring without the strength to stop it.

Plagg: It's the end of the journey for you, my lady doesn't deserve this disappointment and neither does yours ...

And with that, I can see him go out the window before I pass out completely.

Adrien: PLAGG! Filthy bug ...  
Ladybug ?! Excuse! I just wanted to put a little sparkle on my fantasy, but the mother wouldn't let me - she speaks tearfully  
Lady: Okay, everybody gets upset sometimes  
\- Seriously?! - It sounded more excited this time  
Lady: Yes, chat, can you take her home?  
Chat: Why?  
Lady: My transformation will end  
Chat: So what? Don't you trust me to know who you are ?!  
Lady: That is not the question ...  
Chat: So, what is this?  
Lady: It's for our protection! From our families!  
Chat: Do you know what I think? You're just a cold, heartless cow who doesn't know how to return the feelings of others  
Lady: No ... Until you ...  
Chat: Know that boy you like? He will never want someone who despises the feelings of others like that ...

My earrings ring and I get ready to leave, but Chat takes my arm.

Chat: You heartless bitch, go to your fucking love

Something bubbles in my stomach.  
Hate.  
I am tired of being the one who always hits and never hits, and as the wise Timão said.  
"If the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world"  
Under the eyes of reporters, I use the yo-yo to hit him in the head.  
And on impulse, I run home.  
When I get to the balcony, untransform up and go to my room.  
I take the pictures off the wall, tear the dresses I made for my friends.

Mari: No! They haven't been friends in a long time!

I take the cell phone chip and break it in the middle.  
Format the computer.  
I put everything in a box and threw it away.  
When I'm done, I go back to my room.  
I throw myself on the bed.  
And after weeks of shit, I allow myself to cry until exhaustion takes over, Tikki being the only company by my side.

Mari: It hurts a lot Tikki ...  
Tikki: I'm with you Marinette ...

Adrien  
I reach my room through the window and destransform .

Adrien: How can she Plagg? Don't accept my love?  
Plagg: I always said, love is boring - He floats to the cheese tray on the bed - But boy, you were an idiot  
Adrien: What do you mean?  
Plagg: there is no such a lady, unless you want to lose her  
Adrien: SHE IS MINE  
Plagg: Gar-

I run to the cat and hold it with my hands

Adrien: LOOK HERE, STUPID CAT! SHE IS ONLY MY AND NO ONE ELSE!

He squirmed and his eyes challenged me in fury.

Plagg: Kid  
Adrien: She is mine  
Plagg: No, she is not and never was and it took me a long time to see him

My vision starts to darken and I feel nauseous.

Plagg: You were a promising black cat, but you got lost along the way, boy

My vision is blurred and I can see the little God going to my hand, I can feel him taking off the ring without the strength to stop it.

Plagg: It's the end of the journey for you, my lady doesn't deserve this disappointment and neither does yours ...

And with that, I can see him go out the window before I pass out completely.

Adrien: PLAGG! Filthy bug ...


	2. Chapter 2

"MY DAMA DOESN'T DESERVE THAT OR YOUR ..." 

After a conversation where many tears were shed, the student left the school and the teacher, with the promise of telling everything to her parents this time.

• Marinette  
I walk through the school as if a weight is being lifted off my shoulders, the way to the bakery has been much shorter since all this confusion started.  
I open the door to the bakery and watch my mother leave the kitchen in surprise.

Sabine: Honey?  
Mari: Mom, I have to confess something, could you hear me? - I lift the shirt showing some bruises - It is important  
Sabine: Marinette! What happened? - She hurries up to me  
Tom: I'm going to close the bakery, go inside

With a nod we went up the stairs to the living room, tears make my eyes water.  
Heavy steps go up the stairs and soon my dad is sitting next to me too.

Tom: Can you tell us  
Mari: Bullying - I shoot the words before I start to cry  
Sabine: Who's doing this to you?  
Tom: Can you tell us, and I promise I'll take care of that  
Mari: There is a new girl at my school, Lila  
Tom: Is she responsible?  
Mari: She lied to everyone and ... - The sob came and before I lost myself in tears my mother hugged me, it gave me strength - She said she would turn everyone against me, but I thought our friendship would help to see between her lies  
Sabine: But it didn't stop  
Mari: At first it was just like I was lying, so ...  
Tom: The attacks started  
Mari: At first she just intimidated me in the bathroom, then it was the shoving, it started with her and spread to others  
Tom: And why have you never told us that before? - He hugs me - We could have helped him  
Mari: I thought it would pass, but she started putting her things in mine  
Sabine: What do you mean?  
Mari: So they started hitting me, I tried to talk to someone but ...  
Tom: Only?

"Adrien: I don't think you should tell anyone  
Mari: Adrien ... Why?  
Adrien: Because she hasn't hurt anyone yet  
Mari: What about me?  
Adrien: I will try to help you, everything will be fine as long as we are together "

Tom: But it wasn't ...  
Sabine: All names  
Mari: Any names? What do you mean mommy?  
Sabine: All the names of those who did this to you, as of today they are banned from the bakery  
Tom: That feels right  
Mari: I want to transfer  
Tom: In the middle of the year?  
Sabine: I'm going to call someone who can help, shower and rest  
Mari: What are you going to do?  
Sabine: Solve this

I just agree and go up to the room, on the walls, pictures and more pictures of them.  
Designed projects and ready models.  
That hurt, it hurt to see Adrien's photos and remember his words.  
As if I'm not important.

\- Marinette - A thin voice called  
Mari: Hi Tikki  
Tikki: What are you thinking?  
Mari: Just trying to understand why all this is happening to me  
Tikki: Marinette ...  
Mari: I just want to know if I did something wrong with them ... - I throw myself on the bed forcing my face on the pillow  
Tikki: Do you want to know something that happened to all Ladybugs?  
Mari: I think so ...  
Tikki: The truth is that it didn't happen with all of them, but sometimes an enemy gets in the way, it's because of one little thing, everything changes  
Mari: I don't understand  
Tikki: There are several paths, such as the times when Ladybug or Chat Noir died while being together, as they prospered when abdicating the title, you are different  
Mari: Different how?  
Tikki: You do things differently, you really talk to me instead of treating me like an object, your inspiration and talent existed long before I got in your way  
Mari: You're just talking about it

She floats up to my face and puts her hands on my nose.

Tikki: You know I would never do that  
Mari: I know, I'm sorry to doubt you ... It's just that-

There is an explosion noise somewhere in the city.

Mari: An akuma! Come on Tikki!  
Tikki: Right!  
Mari: Tikki! For stains! Heyyy!

I transform and go to the roofs of Paris to the Eiffel Tower, because every villain loves to end the source of tourism.

"Seriously, what's wrong with these people?"

Noir: How nice to see you again, My Lady - He comes hugging me  
Mari: Let me go  
Noir: Sure - He lets me go - Who are we gonna rock today?  
Mari: Her name is Queen Glitter and it shoots jets of glitter that turn people into

He jumps towards Akumatizada before I even finish speaking.

Noir: I will finish you off to be with My Lady!

With no options I throw myself in the middle of the fight and use the yo-yo to pull Chat away, but he just pulls me to him using the rope and putting us in the firing line.

Queen: Give me your miraculous! - Shoot a jet of glitter

I jump away, but Chat is irresponsible and uses the stick to push her.  
He didn't seem to want to collaborate.

Mari: Talisman! - It falls into my hands ... - A Storz key?

My vision turns gray and I see something covered in red, a fire hydrant.  
While Chat and Queen Glitter fought, with the cat taking the joke forcing puns.  
I go to a fire hydrant and open it at once reaching the akumatizada, with the glitter out of the way I can see a little pot on her belt.  
I catch it with the yo-yo, throw it on the floor and break it with my foot.

Mari: No more little akuma! - I catch the butterfly and purify it - Bye, bye, butterfly - Take the key and throw it up - Miraculos Ladybug!

Ladybugs clean up the damage and a little girl is left on the floor.

\- Ladybug ?! Excuse! I just wanted to put some glitter on my costume, but mom didn't let me - She speaks tearfully  
Lady: Okay, everyone gets upset sometimes  
\- Seriously?! - It sounded more excited this time  
Lady: Yes, Chat, can you take her home?  
Chat: Why?  
Lady: My transformation will end  
Chat: So what? Don't you trust me to know who you are ?!  
Lady: That is not the question ...  
Chat: So what is it?  
Lady: It's for our protection! From our families!  
Chat: Do you know what I think? You're just a cold, heartless cow who doesn't know how to return the feelings of others  
Lady: No ... Until you ...  
Chat: Do you know that boy you say you like? He will never want someone who despises the feelings of others like that ...

My earrings beep and I prepare to leave, but Chat takes my arm.

Chat: You heartless bitch, give it to your shitty sweetheart

Something bubbles in my stomach.  
Hate.  
I'm tired of being the one who always gets hit and never hits, and as the wise Timão said.  
"If the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world"  
Under the eyes of reporters, I use the yo-yo to hit him in the head.  
And on an impulse I leave, running home.  
When I get to the balcony I turn it off and go to my room.  
I take the pictures off the wall, tear the dresses I made for my friends.

Mari: No! They haven't been friends for a long time!

I take the cell phone chip and break it in the middle.  
Format the computer.  
I put everything together in a box and throw it away.  
When I'm done, I go back to my room.  
I throw myself on the bed.  
And after weeks of shit, I allow myself to cry until exhaustion takes over, Tikki being the only company beside me.

Mari: It hurts so much Tikki ...  
Tikki: I'm with you Marinette ...

• Adrien  
I reach the room through the window and unseat it.

Adrien: How can she Plagg? Don't accept my love?  
Plagg: I always said, love is boring - He floats to the cheese tray on the bed - But boy, you were an idiot  
Adrien: What do you mean?  
Plagg: You are not such a lady unless you want to lose her  
Adrien: SHE IS MINE  
Plagg: Gar-

I run to the cat and hold it with my hands

Adrien: LOOK HERE, STUPID CAT! SHE IS ONLY MY AND NO ONE ELSE!

He squirmed and his eyes challenged me in fury.

Plagg: Kid  
Adrien: She is mine  
Plagg: No, she is not and never was and I took too long to see it

My vision starts to go black and I feel nauseous.

Plagg: You were a promising black cat, but you got lost on the way boy

My vision is blurred and I can see the little God go to my hand, I can feel him taking off the ring without the strength to stop it.

Plagg: It's the end of the journey for you, my lady doesn't deserve this disappointment and neither does yours ...

And with that, I can see him go out the window before I pass out completely.

Adrien: PLAGG! Filthy bug ...


End file.
